As telecommunication networks become more sophisticated, providing new services and related content (e.g., media (video, music, etc.), advertisement, notifications, or the like) and receiving signaling (instructions, queries, etc.), monitoring network performance becomes more prevalent in order to ensure at least satisfactory perceived quality of service. Conventional monitoring solutions typically leverage existing network platforms and associated infrastructure and protocols. Such solutions generally lack in network integration capabilities, and generally fail to provide information that is sufficiently rich to be commensurate with the complexity of the new services and the entailing sophistication and costs of network operation.